a paper doll and tin soldier
by aochikku
Summary: Paper would always tear in the water. { konanxpein } rated it 't' just to be safe haha.


**Hello! Here I am again... ;A; Aha~**

**I promise my next story won't be another KonanxPein thing. It'll actually be a SasorixOC series, maybe? Something semi-inspired by Mushi-Shi, xxxHolic (it's really not what you think), and Samurai Champloo. owo**

**Anyway, thank you Gekko Kitsune for your input! :'D Sorry I forgot to credit you... And thanks to Mylene (Tree_Of_Life on Lunaescence) and Mini People, as well as Zoe (usarnis on tumblr), Nony (norgie-porgie-pudding-and-pie on tumblr), Opal (faberge-terrarium on tumblr), Moose (land-of-the-weird on tumblr), and Autumn (kuromachikku on tumblr)! Thank you for beta-reading for me~**

**So yeah. Please enjoy, and tell me what you think~**

* * *

It's been seven hours.

Seven hours waiting, a woman standing by a stop sign. She doesn't have an umbrella, nor does she have a raincoat. Of course, it's raining. A heavy raincloud seemed to follow her everywhere she went. Nasty business, it is.

Even though she was drenched in chilling rain, she still stood, waiting. Her amber eyes blurred with tears, blueish hair sticking to her face. Though, she makes no noise, no expression. She seems to be quite dull now.

The summer sun was here merely moments ago, making her wait a bit more bearable (although it was quite hot). It's under a downpour now; that damn rain that she hates the most was here. Hopefully not to stay.

She had gladly chosen her meeting place to be this supposedly 'sunny' Konohagakure, which trumped her partner's choice of Amegakure, which rained all the time, every hour of the day. It seemed like a good choice then.

But Konoha's better than Ame, right? At least the people here are smiling.

She tries to smile too, but it's too difficult. She feels like she's melting underneath all the rain, her clothes damp and wet. A boy asks her if she wants an umbrella, and she mutters a 'no thanks' in reply.

She soon realises that she was lucky to have her uniform in the laundry today. Lucky enough that it was a silver-haired loudmouth called Hidan that did the laundry today. He was always so slow with it; always complaining about the 'sweat' and 'smells'. Complained that hers smelled like old paper, but his uniform usually smelled like stale blood. Sometimes even fresh blood.

"At least no one recognises me," she murmurs to herself, suddenly feeling cold. "Less trouble."

He's still not here, and the sun's going down. The rain stopped, but the air is cold, much to her misfortune. Ame sounds like an inviting place now; at least in the summers, the rain is warm.

She notices that a new crowd populates the night. Lovers walk against the moonlight, arm in arm, as if they had no care in the world. They look so happy, so ethereal. Deep inside, she wishes that she could feel like them too, but with who?

Immediately, his face appears in her head, auburn hair and all. She brushes it away; how could it be? He wouldn't console her. He wouldn't love her. He wouldn't understand at all.

Though she wouldn't console him either, nor would she love him or understand him. They both were such mysteries to each other, forever unyielding. Always—

"Late." she says, seeing him, still trudging along. "You're late."

"Of course I am!" he calls out, dark rings around his eyes. "It's been strange weather around here. Sun to rain, rain to high winds..."

He scrunched his nose a bit, leaving her to subconsciously wonder what it feels like to have a row of piercings on one's face. She only has one, and it's a small one (under her chin).

"It matters not. I've already forgotten what I was to talk to you about." she says to him, sighing. "Do you want to..."

"Eat?" he replies, trying to hide the fact that he just felt his stomach grumble.

"Yes. As long as we're indoors."

"Of course."

By the time the two went in a nearby dango shop, the rain came back, but it's softer, and not cold. The lovers still walked out at night, their skin kissed by the summer rain.


End file.
